


you're everything i see in my dreams

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: they swore it took just a minute, three at the most. and yet the bus is far down the street when they return outdoors.struggling to resupply the oxygen in his lungs, seongmin breathes out a quiet “so…”ever the optimist, taeyoung shrugs it off and smiles down at the younger boy. “it’s fine! we can just walk home.”mere seconds after the statement, thunder rumbles in the distance and the skies begin to open.amused, seongmin looks at taeyoung. “what was that?”
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 34





	you're everything i see in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how i churned something else out before cravity debut (because i'm avoiding physics homework) but i just had to write for 03z, those two cuties~ unbetaed and i wrote it in one night, so beware even if i'm usually good for correcting my own mistakes.
> 
> title from treasure by bruno mars (...i was going through some shit and had vines stuck in my head).

“got your math textbook?”

seongmin stops and taeyoung frowns. “shit.”

“it’s okay, i have mine. we can just do our homework together!” taeyoung’s voice pitches up with excitement of the idea and seongmin giggles.

“no, but my parents are already on my case about forgetting everything.”

taeyoung’s brow furrows at their mention. he doesn’t like seongmin’s parents, they reprimand him for the smallest things and taeyoung has recieved way too many desperate _can i come over?_ texts. of course he doesn’t mind, he takes up any chance to watch shitty movies and cuddle with seongmin, but he doesn’t like the times when seongmin shows up with tear-streaked cheeks. he doesn’t like to see seongmin so hurt that he’s unable to calm himself down before reaching taeyoung’s house. but at least taeyoung is able to be there for him, always listening with an open pair of arms.

taeyoung turns to the shorter boy, offering a hand. “let’s go get that book.”

seongmin pretends to think about accepting the offer before tucking his hands in taeyoung’s, the pair soaring through the emptying hallways with smiles and laughter.

* * *

they swore it took just a minute, three at the most. and yet the bus is far down the street when they return outdoors.

struggling to resupply the oxygen in his lungs, seongmin breathes out a quiet “so…”

ever the optimist, taeyoung shrugs it off and smiles down at the younger boy. “it’s fine! we can just walk home.”

mere seconds after the statement, thunder rumbles in the distance and the skies begin to open.

amused, seongmin looks at taeyoung. “what was that?”

“we still can! i know where to get an umbrella. just… use your bag while we go there?”

seongmin snorts. “you are so ridiculous, why do i even listen to you?”

“because i always have the best ideas?”

“ah, yes, i’m sure this” – he points up at the bag-hat – “is revolutionizing.”

“so long as you stay dry and warm.” taeyoung’s heart protests his own boldness.

gratefully, seongmin smiles widely and they’re on their way.

* * *

“your mission, if you choose to accept it…”

“get to it, taeyoung.”

“alright, alright! ...is to find the cheapest umbrella in this bin.”

seongmin stares blankly at the multicolored collection. “you have got to be shitting me.”

“i would never. now, let’s get cracking!”

after a minute, seongmin emerges with the champion. “oh, this one!”

“good job, seongmin!” he says to watch the younger blush at the slightest compliment.

after taeyoung pays, the boys begin the rest of their journey. but first, the umbrella.

extending the metal rod, a section gets stuck and taeyoung forces it open. at its functioning length, the skeleton curves inversely and their newly-purchased umbrella is now repurposed as an oversized bowl.

taeyoung sighs, but the smile doesn't leave his face. “and this is why it was so cheap, i guess.”

* * *

the boys return to the shop, looking for the cheapest _functional_ umbrella.

“don’t open it all the way!” seongmin shouts out.

“relax, i’m not going to,” taeyoung laughs. “you believe in that superstition? cute.”

“what, and you don’t?” seongmin scoffs.

after taeyoung forks over more money for a blue umbrella, they’re ready to go for real this time.

“i’ll pay you back for this one, taeyoung.”

“don’t worry about it, baby.” even if taeyoung’s playfully called him _baby_ countless times, seongmin’s cheeks go scarlet at the pet name.

* * *

“i like this, we should miss the bus more often.”

“are you crazy?”

“i like the extra time spent with you, just the two of us.”

seongmin is left speechless and taeyoung glances over.

“you seem surprised, of course i wanna hang out with my best friend.”

“right,” seongmin nods. “but i have something to tell you.”

taeyoung hums, looking directly at seongmin.

“i like you, kim taeyoung.”

taeyoung is slow, staring back at seongmin and his handsome features make the younger boy’s heart race ever faster. “like, like-like or just… like?”

seongmin whacks his shoulder. “stop killing the mood! but yes, i like-like you. i love having you as my best friend, but i’m selfish. i want more.”

smiling brightly at the shorter boy, he whispers out a “me too.”

“so i have a question: will you be my boyfr –”

even before he gets the sentence out, taeyoung is pulling him into his arms, swaying them back and forth. seongmin focuses only on the rhythm of taeyoung’s heartbeat pressed against his ear.

“i’ll take that as a yes?” seongmin mumbles as they part and taeyoung giggles. the younger boy is adorable beyond words. holding the umbrella steady, he leans over to press a kiss to seongmin’s cheek.

“yes. i’ll be your boyfriend and you’ll be mine.”

* * *

(“my parents already asked me if we were dating.”

“oh, god,” seongmin cries out, trying his best to focus on his math homework. taeyoung isn’t the best study buddy because he’s always done first and distracts seongmin with conversation. but obviously, seongmin wouldn’t wanna be with anyone else.

“if you don’t want them to think that, maybe you should stop begging me for cuddles.”

seongmin pretends to think. “no, i don’t think i will,” and lands himself by taeyoung’s side, resting his head on the older boy’s shoulder and throwing an arm across his torso.

“aren’t you gonna do your math homework? we got in this entire mess because of your book,” taeyoung says without any bite, he’s laughing and running delicate fingers through the younger boy’s hair.

“but math is stupid,” seongmin whines. taeyoung pinches his cheek, which makes him whine more.

“let’s make a deal. for every question you get right, i’ll give you a kiss.”

“on the lips?”

“of course.”

seongmin grins. “deal.”)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!
> 
> i know it's rly short, but i'm looking forward to writing a super-long slow burn once we get to know both of their personalities better *rubs hands together evilly* i swear i can write more than high school aus i'm just filling the void of my senior spring
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated（# ^ . ^ #）you can further find me on twitter @deuichas or at curiouscat.me/tongham!


End file.
